Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *So leben die Tiere im Circus Krone - Der Elefant (Bild 5): Der größte indische Elefantenbulle der Welt ist beim Zirkus Krone zu Hause. „Colonel Joe“ ist 34 Jahre alt, wiegt soviel wie sieben Autos und ist 3,5 Meter groß. - 05.06.2010. *Baby elephant rescued from water well - A wild baby elephant fell into a well in Palakkad district of India's southern Kerala state on Thursday night. The four-year-old elephant fell into the well when it entered the residential area of Vadakkethara along with its herd. - 04.06.2010. *Kenyan who fights to save elephants wins $100,000 Indianapolis Prize for animal conservation - Kenya's Iain Douglas-Hamilton, the founder of Save the Elephants, won the 2010 Indianapolis Prize for animal conservation, the sponsoring Indianapolis Zoo announced Thursday. - The Canadian Press. - 04.06.2010. *Elephants and humans clash over resources in Bangladesh - The wild Asian elephant wrapped its trunk around Parul Chambu Gong's husband and dragged him, kicking and screaming, into the forest. His badly damaged corpse was recovered some hours later, and the father-of-five joined the list of an increasing number of Bangladeshis killed by wild elephants each year. - 04.06.2010. *Another elephant run over by train - JALPAIGURI: Two days after a female elephant died after being hit by a speeding train at Banerhat in the Dooars region of Jalpaiguri district, a sub-adult female elephant was run over by a special train carrying BSF jawans from J&K to Guwahati in the early hours 2.10 am of Thursday. - 04.06.2010. *Massacre of elephants in Simlipal reserve - Poaching of elephants is the new menace that has come to haunt the Centre. Jumbo carcasses tumbling out of the Maoist-hit Simlipal reserve in Odisha have set the alarm bells ringing. Alleging poaching of elephants in the core area of the reserve, former Member of National Board of Wildlife (NBWL) Biswajit Mohanty has claimed that at least 12 pachyderms have been killed in the last couple of months. - 03.06.2010. *Dead elephants may have been poisoned - Pesticides were present in the stomachs of six of the seven elephants that were found dead last year in the southern province of Dong Nai, authorities reported. - 03.06.2010. *Jumbo population shrinks in state - The elephant census, which recently concluded in Uttar Pradesh, has shown a decline in the population of pachyderms. While the number of elephants has dropped in Bijnor and Nazibabad reserves, there is a marginal increase in the elephant population in Shivalik forest division as compared to the 2007 census figure. - 02.06.2010. *Elephant killings rock Simlipal - BHUBANESWAR: A dozen elephants were found killed in Simlipal forest during a recent census, shocking officials and underscoring the threat to the animals from organised poaching gangs. The needle of suspicion also points towards some forest officials, who may be hand in glove with the poachers. - 02.06.2010. *Speeding train kills elephant in West Bengal - he speeding NJP-Bamundanga Intercity Express knocked down a female elephant in the Diana region of West Bengal's Jalpaiguri District on Monday night. - 01.06.2010. *Elephants Parade Through London - Hedge fund managers and Asian elephants don't usually cross paths: one prowls the glass-paneled corporate jungles of London and New York, the other roams the exotic forests of countries like India, Malaysia and Thailand. But for at least one financier the lives of both species have become inextricably linked. - 01.06.2010. *Energiesparen im Elefantenstall: Zoo Osnabrück stärkt den Klimaschutz - Elefantenkuh Sabi dreht die Heizung ab. Und auch Affe, Nashorn und Co. stehen dem Dickhäuter in Sachen Klimaschutz in nichts nach. Der Zoo Osnabrück hat sein Energiesparprogramm erfolgreich in die Praxis umgesetzt. Zwei Jahre hat er in Zusammenarbeit mit der Deutschen Bundesstiftung Umwelt (DBU) und den Stadtwerken Osnabrück nach Möglichkeiten gesucht, den Energieverbrauch zu verringern. - 01.06.2010. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen